The Umbrella Drabblectober
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre los hermanos Hargreeves para el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie porque no he leído los cómics y participa en el Drabblectober, concretamente en la tabla que hizo en Twitter TannitBenNajash.

Muchas gracias a Noe, Angelito Bloodsherry, por pasármela.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 1: resentimiento.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Saca el libro de la maleta. No sabe por qué lo trajo exactamente, quizá para enseñárselo a los demás, para que vieran si es que no lo sabían lo que su hermana les había hecho. Quizá lo trajo para tirárselo a la cara a Vanya o para evitar que Claire o Patrick lo encontraran en la casa.

Lo hojea distraídamente sin llegar a leer realmente su contenido. Sabe lo que pone. Lo leyó nada más salir. No había pensado hacerlo porque lo que Vanya hubiera escrito no le importaba demasiado, pero su agente le recomendó que lo hiciera para que estuviera enterada de lo que se decía sobre ella.

Cuando lo leyó se puso furiosa. Le restó importancia ante todo aquel que le preguntó, pero en su interior hervía de cólera. Se preguntaba cómo alguien de su familia había podido escribir esas cosas de ella y no encontró las respuestas, aunque tampoco las buscó con demasiada insistencia porque estaba demasiado ocupada estando enfadada como para ponerse a plantearse nada más.

Su vista vaga errática por algunos pasajes. Se detiene a releer algunas frases que le llaman la atención. Le duele esa lectura mucho más de lo que le dolió la primera vez porque ahora mira el libro de manera diferente. Ahora no está enfadada con Vanya, sino con ella misma.

Solo hay una cosa que no ha cambiado. La primera vez que lo leyó pensó que el libro estaba escrito desde el resentimiento. En su segunda lectura no puede más que confirmar esa opinión. Ese libro es fruto del rencor, del resentimiento y de la rabia.

Cierra el libro. Piensa en tirarlo, pero finalmente se limita a meterlo de nuevo en la maleta. En su cabeza todavía bailan las palabras en él escritas y las imágenes que ella y Luther vieron en los antiguos vídeos de su padre. Ahora todo es diferente. Ahora entiende ese resentimiento y aunque sabe que no puede cambiar el pasado, quiere intentar arreglar el daño que entre todos le hicieron a vanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en el Drabblectober con la lista de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 2: Hartazgo

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la luna todos los días son iguales. No hay nada que hacer salvo recoger las muestras. Ni siquiera puede analizarlas, puesto que no sabe qué es lo que está buscando su padre con esa misión.

Luther se aburre. Echa de menos los viejos tiempos en la Tierra con sus hermanos. Al principio es un sentimiento llevadero, pero según van pasando los días la ligera nostalgia que sentía va evolucionando cada vez más hasta llegar al hartazgo.

Está harto de la luna, del paisaje que no cambia y de la soledad. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de abandonar, de volver a la Tierra y decirle a su padre que ya no quiere seguir en esa misión, no se le pasa por la cabeza porque puede que no sepa qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo, pero sabe que es algo importante, algo que puede ayudar a la humanidad, y a diferencia de al resto de sus hermanos, eso es lo que más le importa.

Así que continúa allí, en la luna, pensando en la Tierra, en las cosas que le gustan y en las que quiere hacer cuando vuelva, aunque en sus peores días piensa que nunca va a volver; y se dice a sí mismo que todo merece la pena porque salvará vidas. Se lo cree y es por eso que aguanta, aunque cada vez esté más harto y tenga más ganas de salir de allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 3: Infancia

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La psicóloga es una chica joven, recién licenciada, de rostro serio y voz agradable. A Klaus le hubiera gustado si la hubiera conocido en otro lugar. Si hubieran coincidido de fiesta le habría pedido el número y algo más, pero están en una consulta y él es su paciente.

Ben lo ha obligado a ir. Técnicamente Ben no puede obligarlo a nada, pero puede ser muy insistente cuando se lo propone. No cree que sirva de nada, pero Ben no podrá decir que no le ha hecho caso.

Así que allí está, en la consulta de una psicóloga que trabaja como voluntaria en una clínica de desintoxicación y que no para de insistir en que el foco de los problemas con las drogas de Klaus se encuentra en su infancia, que todos los problemas tienen su foco en la infancia y que por eso es vital que le hable sobre eso.

Klaus sigue pensando que todo es una estupidez. Sus problemas de drogas no tienen que ver con sus traumas de la infancia, aunque no haya tenido una infancia precisamente feliz. Su problema tiene que ver con que puede ver a los muertos y con que las drogas bloquean ese poder.

Piensa en contarle todo eso a la psicóloga, pero finalmente decide que no vale la pena y acaba inventándose una historia sobre su infancia desgraciada. Algunas cosas que le cuenta son verdad, otras las omite y otras son completamente falsas. La psicóloga escucha atentamente mientras Ben pone los ojos en blanco.

Al terminar la sesión ella le da una nueva cita para la semana que viene asegurándole que van alcanzando progresos. Ben vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Klaus no piensa volver. Al fin y al cabo él solo prometió que probaría y ya lo ha hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en la tabla del drabblectober de TannitBenNajash.

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron los primeros capítulos.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 4: Coraje

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La maleta no pesa mucho. No tiene demasiadas cosas que guardar en su interior, solo algo de ropa, algunas partituras y su querido violín.

Sale sin hacer ruido, sin decírselo a nadie. Ella no es como Allison, que se despidió de todos cuando se fue en busca de fama y fortuna, o como Diego, que dice a todas horas que algún día se irá, y que todavía no lo ha hecho.

Ella se marcha igual que Klaus, sin decírselo a nadie. No tiene miedo de que la detengan. Simplemente no hay nadie de quien quiera despedirse.

Así que sale a la calle con su maleta en la mano. Comienza a andar. Se siente bien, más ligera, más libre. Siente ganas de reír, de correr y de gritar, de dar saltos y decirle a todo el mundo que al fin lo ha hecho, que al fin ha tomado las riendas de su vida.

No hace nada de eso, claro. Se limita a andar entre la gente arrastrando su maleta mientras se permite soñar con su futuro, no como algo lejano e inalcanzable, sino como algo que por fin ha tenido el coraje de alcanzar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en la tabla de TannitBenNajash para el Drabblectober.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 5: expectativas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Se despierta bañado en sudor. Ha tenido una pesadilla. Mira la hora en el despertador y decide que no vale la pena volver a dormirse, así que se levanta y se encamina hacia la ducha.

Está nervioso. Se dice a sí mismo que es solo por el examen que tendrá esa mañana, el primero desde que ingresó en la academia de policía, pero sabe que se trata de algo más, que la pesadilla que lo ha despertado tan bruscamente le ha traído a la mente cosas en las que prefiere no pensar.

Debajo del chorro de agua su cuerpo se relaja, pero su mente no. Sigue dándole vueltas a lo que ha soñado. No recuerda el sueño en su totalidad, como suele pasar con los sueños, pero está seguro de lo principal: la voz de su padre recordándole que es el número dos, que nunca será el número uno.

Se viste con el uniforme e intenta bloquear ese pensamiento, centrarse en otras cosas, pero es en vano y cada vez se pone más y más nervioso porque la voz de su padre suena demasiado real, porque dice algo que le ha repetido muchas veces y sobre todo porque tiene miedo de que sea verdad, de que nunca pueda llegar a ser alguien por sí mismo, de pasar su vida como pasó su infancia, luchando por cumplir sus propias expectativas mientras se demostraba una y otra vez que su padre había tenido razón al numerarlos, que él sería siempre el número dos.

Está a punto de tirar la toalla, de no presentarse al examen y volver a casa, hasta que se da cuenta de que eso le daría la razón a su padre. El pensamiento no hace que desaparezcan sus nervios, pero sí le ayuda a tomar una decisión: se quedará y hará el examen. Apruebe o no, luchará por ser lo que él quiere y no lo que su padre espera que sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 6: Drogas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Klaus está contento. Ben lo observa ceñudo. No es que a Ben no le alegre ver a su hermano feliz, pero el motivo de su felicidad no le gusta en absoluto.

No dice nada. Al fin y al cabo Klaus ya sabe bien lo que opina. Su hermano no le presta atención, aunque todavía puede verlo. En unos minutos, cuando la droga haga efecto, ya no podrá.

Ben se limita a observarlo resignado, como siempre. Observar a Klaus es lo único que puede hacer. A eso se ha reducido su vida, o más bien su muerte, a pasar los días y las noches junto a su hermano viendo cómo se destroza la vida con drogas para alejarse de los fantasmas, para alejarse de él.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 7: Violín

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La ve desde lejos. Está sentada en la parada del autobús con la funda del violín en las manos. Diego no sabe cómo reaccionar. Quizá debería acercarse a ella, saludarla y preguntarle cómo le va todo. Al fin y al cabo Vanya es su hermana, aunque tampoco es que sepa qué decirle. Ellos dos nunca han sido cercanos.

Además está el asunto del libro y todas las cosas horribles que ella dijo de él y del resto. Quizá lo que debería hacer es acercarse y preguntárle cómo pudo hacerles eso, decirle el daño que les ha hecho, o al menos el daño que le ha hecho a él. La idea tampoco le hace sentirse cómodo.

Quizá lo mejor sería no hablarle en absoluto; pasar a su lado porque él también tiene que coger un autobús, espera que no el mismo que ella, pero no decirle nada. La perspectiva tampoco lo hace sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Sigue caminando mientras le da vueltas a cada una de las tres opciones. Se acerca cada vez más a ella. Sigue sin decidirse y no tendrá que hacerlo porque ahora está lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobar que se ha equivocado, que la chica del violín no es ella; y una parte de él siente alivio, pero otra no deja de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado, qué hubiera hecho si la chica del violín hubiera sido en efecto Vanya.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia está basada en la serie y participa en la tabla de TannitBenNajash para el drabblectober.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 8: Rehab

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Patrick se muestra implacable. Quiere el divorcio y la custodia de Claire. Allison intenta convencerlo de que pueden arreglar lo suyo o al menos de que ella puede perfectamente hacerse cargo de su hija, pero su marido, casi exmarido, se niega a escuchar.

Le promete que no volverá a usar sus poderes sobre Claire, que no volverá a usarlos sobre nadie, pero no la cree. Está enffadada. Es curioso porque la mayor parte de su vida ha mentido para conseguir sus fines, pero le molesta mucho que Patrick no la crea.

Le asegura que es verdad y le dice, para reafirmar su postura, que podría estar usando su poder ahora y que no lo está haciendo, pero Patrick se lo toma como una amenaza y se marcha.

Allison se queda sola. No sabe que hacer. Viviendo en Hollywood ha visto muchos casos de padres que pierden la custodia de sus hijos, la mayoría por casos de alcohol y drogas. Es algo común entre las estrellas. Luego algunos se pierden todavía más en una espiral de autodestrucción y otros acuden a un centro de rehabilitación y vuelven a su vida normal. Allison no quiere ser de los primeros, y sin embargo, su caso es diferente. No existe un centro de rehabilitación para desintoxicarla de su adicción. Ella es adicta a usar su poder y tendrá que luchar por cambiar eso sola.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el drabblectober con la tabla de TannithBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 9: Héroe

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Allí está. Tiene de nuevo trece años, o al menos su cuerpo los tiene, pero ha conseguido llegar a donde quería, o más bien a cuando quería estar. Le ha costado años poder hacerlo, y sin embargo esa ha sido la parte fácil. Ahora tiene que hablar con sus hermanos y después de eso, salvar el mundo.

Suena al argumento de una película, pero salvar el mundo ha sido el único objetivo de su vida desde que tiene memoria, aunque nunca de una manera tan literal como lo fue desde que se marchó de casa.

Cinco nunca ha querido ser un héroe. Cuando era pequeño entrenaba para probar hasta dónde podía llegar con sus poderes porque la búsqueda de conocimiento siempre lo ha alentado más que la búsqueda del bien. No obstante, allí está, intentando impedir el maldito apocalipsis, aunque eso tampoco es que lo haga por ninguna clase de heroicidad. Simplemente no quiere que el mundo se acabe. No quiere volver a estar solo en un mundo lleno de cadáveres sin nadie más que Delores con quien hablar.

Es cierto que ahora también tiene a los miembros de la organización, pero esa vida tampoco le gusta. Quiere tener una vida normal. No es que sepa lo que es eso porque nunca la ha tenido, pero quiere intentarlo y para ello debe salvar el mundo y ser el héroe que lo han criado para ser.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 10: guerra

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A veces Vanya piensa que todo en su vida es una lucha constante. Primero fue una lucha por la atención de su padre, por demostrarle a sus hermanos que ella también era especial, por encajar en su propia familia. Después, cuando se marchó, comenzó la lucha por hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la música, por conseguir empleo, por mantenerse económicamente, pero esa no fue la batalla más dura que tuvo que librar.

Esa batalla aún no la ha ganado y en sus días malos piensa que no la va a ganar nunca. Es la batalla por quererse a sí misma, por sentirse especial. Es la guerra contra sus inseguridades, contra los complejos, contra el miedo que la hace dudar antes de tomar una decisión. Es una guerra sin cuartel, que nunca se acaba, que vuelve siempre incluso cuando parece que ya ha terminado, que ya se siente bien consigo misma.

Es una guerra dura, pero Vanya sigue luchando en ella y quizá, en algún momento consiga ganarla.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 11: Misión

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Está tocando el violín, como hace siempre que sus hermanos están de misión. El violín la ayuda a relajarse, a no sentirse mal por no tener poderes y no ser capaz de ir a las misiones como el resto. También la ayuda a no pensar y por lo tanto, a no preocuparse. Mientras está tocando no está dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo estarán sus hermanos o si les habrá pasado algo.

Nunca les pasa nada. A veces vuelven con alguna herida, pero su madre sabe bien cómo curarlos, está programada para ello. Ese día, sin embargo, todo parece ser diferente.

Vanya escucha las voces desde su habitación. Sale al pasillo. Están todos allí de pie hablando a gritos. Tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que no están todos allí. Está tan acostumbrada a que estén todos juntos que ni lo nota en un principio, pero Ben no está.

Se preocupa un poco, pero da por hecho que lo han herido y que su madre lo estará curando. Espera que no sea nada demasiado grave, pero Diego desmiente sus pensamientos. No está hablando con ella, más bien está hablando en voz alta consigo mismo, como están haciendo todos para intentar comprender lo que ha pasado, pero él es el único que se atreve a decir la palabra en la que Vanya ni siquiera pensó: Ben está muerto.

Vanya mira a los demás esperando que lo desmientan, pero nadie lo hace. Klaus se echa a llorar y Allison lo abraza mientras Diego y Luther los miran sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Vanya no se atreve a moverse ni a preguntar qué fue lo que pasó. Está demasiado conmocionada. Es como si estuviera en un sueño y no pudiera moverse ni hablar. Las palabras de Diego resuenan una y otra vez en su mente. Las escucha en su interior una vez tras otra hasta que consigue procesarlas, hasta que consigue creerse que Ben, su hermano favorito, el que nunca la hizo de menos y siempre estuvo para ella, no ha vuelto de esa misión y no volverá jamás.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

(()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 12: Prohibido

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ben nunca se ha considerado a sí mismo un rebelde, pero tiene que reconocer que hay algo excitante en salir a hurtadillas de la academia por la noche rumbo a lo desconocido, como dice Klaus, o rumbo a la tienda de donas, como dice cinco, siempre mucho más pragmático.

Están todos, los siete, aunque en principio allison no estuvo segura de que Vanya debiera venir y aunque haya costado días convencer a Luther para que se les una, y convencer a Allison para que no rumoree a Luther para que se les una, porque diga lo que diga su padre Ben cree que eso no está bien entre hermanos.

Van en fila india y por orden de número como están acostumbrados, Luther el primero, a pesar de que la idea fue de Ben, y Vanya la última, justo detrás de él. Ben siente un cosquilleo en el estómago. Es como una mezcla de miedo y a la vez de felicidad, de incertidumbre por si su padre los pilla y de ganas de llegar a la tienda.

Finalmente llegan sin contratiempos y piden sus donas. Cada uno pide una diferente, porque todos ellos son diferentes, reflexiona filosóficamente Ben, aunque ninguno le hace mucho caso ocupados como están en comer. No le importa. Da un mordisco a su propia dona y se siente feliz, ya sin rastro de miedo. Espera volver más noches a la tienda aunque esté prohibido, o quizá tal vez precisamente le gusta tanto por eso.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 13: huir

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

–¿Así que tu plan es escaparte en plena noche como si fueras un preso?

–¿Acaso no es lo que somos? Estaba deseando marcharme de ese lugar.

–Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero al menos podrías haberte despedido de los demás.

–¿Para que me detuvieran?

–No detuvieron a Allison.

–allison no soy yo. Ella puede manipular a la gente. No sé si lo sabías.

–Rumoreó a papá, pero no al resto. No digo que te despidas de él, pero podrías haberles dicho algo a Luther, a Diego y a Vanya.

–No tenía nada que decirles. Ni siquiera tengo nada que decirte a ti, pero no me queda otra que hablar contigo.

–Tú eres el que me está conjurando, hermano, pero esa no es la cuestión.

–¿Cuál es la gran cuestión?

–La gran cuestión, si quieres llamarla así, es por qué estás huyendo de casa.

–Eso apenas puede ser considerado una casa. ¿De verdad te sorprende que me vaya?

–No te estás yendo, estás huyendo.

–Es lo mismo.

–No, allison se fue. Tú estás huyendo. Saliendo a escondidas para que nadie te vea.

–A lo mejor soy yo el que no quiere verlos.

–No quieres ver a papá y que vuelva a mirarte con esa cara de decepción.

–exacto, y tampoco quiero ver a los otros y que me sermoneen sobre las cosas que estoy haciendo mal, pero aun así tengo que verte a ti, que no paras de hacerlo.

–Es solo que creo que deberías despedirte. Irse sin despedirse es como dejar las cosas a medias. Lo sé por experiencia.

–Otra vez con la manipulación emocional, pero no te va a dar resultado.

–Vah, haz lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo vas a hacerlo y yo tendré que verlo.

–No es porque yo quiera.

–Eres tú el que me conjura.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 14: Lágrimas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claire está llorando. Se ha caído y se ha hecho un rasguño en la rodilla. Patrick la coge en sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho para calmarla. No se ha hecho realmente nada más allá de una raspadura, pero se ha asustado porque es la primera vez que se cae del columpio.

Allison no puede evitar pensar en lo diferente que es la infancia de su hija a la suya propia, en el tipo de heridas que se hacía ella a la edad de Claire y en lo que habría dicho su padre si ella o cualquiera de sus hermanos se hubiera puesto a llorar.

Reginal Hargreeves no toleraba las lágrimas. Si alguno lloraba era castigado, hasta que todos aprendieron a contener el llanto hasta estar fuera de su vista. Allison se acerca a su hija , que sigue aún en brazos de Patrick, y le seca las lágrimas con dulzura.

Su infancia fue un infierno, pero por suerte su Claire no tendrá que pasar por nada parecido.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()(()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 15: Añoranza

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Está sentado en lo que antes fue un parque. Delores está a su lado, pero no le apetece hablar con ella en ese momento. Ese día se siente especialmente melancólico. Por eso ha ido a ese lugar.

Siempre busca un parque cuando se siente así. No sabe por qué, ya que nunca había estado en un parque antes de marcharse de casa. Quizá precisamente sea por eso, porque los parques le recuerdan su infancia, su infancia perdida. Las cosas que añora de su vida pasada y las que le gustaría haber podido vivir.

Imagina la escena en su cabeza: Diego y Luther en los columpios, intentando ver quién llega más alto; Ben y Klaus jugando en el balancín; Allison saltando en la cama elástica y quizá Vanya y él sentados en uno de esos bancos viendo a los demás jugar, él porque seguramente su yo niño despreciaría aquel acto infantil y sinsentido y ella porque nadie la habría invitado a hacerlo.

Así sería, pero Reginal hargreeves nunca llevó a sus hijos a un parque. Su vida era el entrenamiento y las misiones. Delores permanece en silencio, pero Cinco comienza hablar. Le cuenta la escena que ha imaginado y le habla de otros momentos que sí fueron verdad. De cuánto lo añora todo: las cosas que fueron y las que nunca podrán ser.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 16: Donas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Luther no sale mucho de la academia, pero siempre que tiene algo que hacer fuera pasa por delante de la tienda de las donas. No lo hace a propósito. La tienda está cerca de su casa. No obstante, se alegra de pasar por allí. Se alegra de comprobar que sigue abierta porque tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

A veces piensa en entrar y pedirse una dona como en los viejos tiempos, pero nunca lo hace. Al fin y al cabo , lo que hace especial al sitio no son las donas. Lo que lo hacía especial eran sus hermanos y ellos ya no están allí para entrar con él y cometer juntos ese acto infantil y prohibido, el único signo de rebeldía que Luther se ha permitido jamás mostrar hacia la autoridad de su padre.

Así que se queda fuera, pero siempre se para a mirarlo cuando pasa por su puerta. Observa el interior del local y se asegura de que nada haya cambiado, de que todo siga igual, de que la propia tienda siga ahí. Le hace sentirse bien comprobarlo, como si pensara que mientras la tienda de donas esté abierta aún habrá una posibilidad de volver a entrar en ella acompañado de su familia.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 17: Traumas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Siempre había pensado que al salir de la academia todo sería mucho más fácil, pero no es así. La escuela de música le gusta. Está contenta con sus clases y ha aprendido mucho en el poco tiempo que lleva allí.

Eso no es lo difícil. Lo difícil es todo lo demás. La gente la trata bien, pero el ambiente es demasiado competitivo, demasiado parecido a la academia. Se encuentra a sí misma sospechando de los demás, de su amabilidad, buscando dobles sentidos a sus acciones y palabras.

También se analiza a sí misma: lo que cree que ha hecho mal, lo que cree que no ha debido decir. Empieza a cuestionarse todo a su alrededor y dentro de ella y la ansiedad aumenta cada día que pasa.

Por suerte para ella, alguien se da cuenta. Es una de sus profesoras. Ella le dice que ha pasado por una situación parecida. La anima a buscar ayuda y le recomienda poner sus pensamientos por escrito. Le dice que eso la ayudará a ver las cosas con claridad.

Esa noche Vanya decide seguir su consejo. Empieza a escribir. Se siente mejor. Escribir sobre su pasado, sobre su familia y sus sentimientos, la hace sentirse bien, así que lo hace todas las noches hasta que lo cuenta todo.

No ha superado todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades ni los traumas que su infancia le ha creado, pero ha dado un paso más para hacerlo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TannitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 18: Plumas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Klaus no quiere levantarse. Tiene sueño y no le apetece ir a entrenar. Luther le insiste para que lo haga, pero Diego dice que tiene un método mejor para hacerlo salir de la cama de una vez.

Es así como empieza todo. Diego le da un almohadazo y Klaus, olvidada ya su pereza, decide devolvérselo, pero su hermano es más rápido y la almohada le da a Allison, que devuelve el golpe, aunque al que le da es a Luther, porque no tiene muy buena puntería.

Así acaban todos enzarzados en la pelea. Ben también se une porque le parece divertido y al final Cinco y Vanya se encogen de hombros y se meten también a pelear con sus propias almohadas.

Pronto la habitación se convierte en un caos de gritos y plumas. Luther es el primero en romper su almohada cuando la lanza con demasiada fuerza sobre cinco.

–Estás eliminado –Dice Diego y Luther no tiene más remedio que asentir, porque se ha quedado sin arma.

El siguiente en caer es Ben, después allison y el propio Diego. Cinco parece que va a ganar, pero Vanya y Klaus se unen contra él y su almoahda se rompe intentando golpearlos a los dos.

Finalmente es Vanya la única que queda en pie. Se queda en el centro del cuarto con su almohada en la mano y un mar de plumas a su alrededor. Se siente satisfecha; y entonces la puerta se abre dando paso a su padre y todos se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer y de las consecuencias que tendrá.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el Drabblectober con la tabla de TanitBenNajash.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

The Umbrella Drabblectober

Día 19: Cariño

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()

La primera vez que pasa están en el tejado. Es de noche y están hablando de algo sin importancia. El beso es rápido, apenas un roce de labios. Ni siquiera es a propósito. Allison pretendía besar a Luther en la mejilla, pero él se movió. No obstante, a ambos les resulta una sensación agradable y un cosquilleo cálido se extiende por sus estómagos.

Ninguno dice nada. Esa noche, cada uno por separado, analizan lo que significa lo que les acaba de pasar. Luther concluye que ha sido una tontería, un error sin importancia. Decide que es mejor olvidarlo, pero su mente insiste en volver al momento una y otra vez y no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo recuerda mientras se repite mentalmente que lo que siente por Allison es solo cariño.

Allison, por su parte, llega a la misma conclusión: solo siente cariño hacia su hermano y el beso no significa nada. El cosquilleo que ha sentido se debe únicamente a que ha sido el primero. Es la solución más fácil, aunque no la termina de convencer.

Quizá todo habría quedado ahí si no hubiera habido una segunda vez, o quizá esa segunda vez era inevitable porque cada vez ambos son más conscientes de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas, de cómo actúan y cómo se sienten cuando están juntos. Ocurre una semana después. Vuelven a estar en el tejado. Esta vez es Allison la que se mueve cuando su hermano va a darle el beso de buenas noches en la mejilla. Ella sí lo hace a propósito, para demostrarse a sí misma que su hipótesis es cierta, que el otro beso solo significó algo porque fue el primero, pero ahí está de nuevo, ese cosquilleo en sus estómagos y esas ganas de más.

Esta vez el beso es más largo. Después ambos echan a correr sin decirse nada. Vuelven, cada uno en su cama, a analizar la situación, no solo los besos, sino todo lo demás.

Intentan negarlo porque son hermanos y porque saben que su padre nunca lo aprobaría, pero no pueden. Intentan alejarse el uno del otro, pero finalmente vuelven a subir juntos al tejado y vuelven a besarse por tercera vez, y a partir de ahí pierden la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hacen.


End file.
